


Como uma criança

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Family Feels, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Summer Vacation
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:15:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26854315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: “É lindo aqui, não é? Em Tokyo está muito calor de verão, mas aqui sabe bem. Não é muito quente.”“É a única razão pela qual estás feliz de estar aqui? O tempo?”
Relationships: Takaki Yuya/Yaotome Hikaru





	Como uma criança

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Como uma criança**

“Esquerda, esquerda... vá lá, tu consegues!”

“Mas não posso ver nada, onii-chan! Tenho medo de golpear algo, obaa-chan disse de ter cuidado!”

Hikaru estava à porta, a olhar Yuya que jogava no jardim com os seus sobrinhos.

Era verão, e era muito confortável em Sendai.

A sua mãe tinha levado fora uma grande melancia, e as crianças tinha-a colocado no centro da relva, e agora tentavam de rompe-la com uma vara longa.

Yuya tinha-se juntado a eles, e parecia que estivesse a divertir-se tanto quanto eles a dar direções para fazer-lhes golpear o fruto.

Hikaru sabia que deveria ter-se preocupado, mas quando a sua sobrinha golpeou acidentalmente o joelho de Takaki não pôde evitar de rir antes de correr para ele.

A menina tirou a pala, a morder-se um lábio com uma expressão pesarosa na cara.

“Onii-chan, estás bem? Sinto muito, não podia ver onde estava a ir e...” começou a desculpar-se, mas Yuya limitou-se a encolher os ombros, a sorrir-lhe.

“Não faz mal, não preocupes-te. Estou bem.” tranquilizou-a, antes de virar-se para o seu namorado. “Tem um bom golpe. O teu irmão nunca pensou de pô-la a fazer basebol?” murmurou, a fazer rir o menor.

“Anda cá... acho que a minha mãe cortou outra melancia de comer. Deixamos-los jogar aqui, estás lesionado.” brincou, a entrar na cozinha e a tomar dois fatias de fruta, a dar uma a Takaki quando voltou no jardim.

“É lindo aqui, não é?” disse Yuya, depois de tê-lo agradecido pela melancia. “Em Tokyo está muito calor de verão, mas aqui sabe bem. Não é muito quente.”

Sentaram-se nos degraus e o menor olhou o céu, antes de responder.

“É a única razão pela qual estás feliz de estar aqui? O tempo?” perguntou, a erguer uma sobrancelha e a sorrir para fazer-lhe saber que não estava serio.

Yuya riu, a abanar a cabeça e a apoiar-se contra dele, a deixar que o menor metesse um braço ao redor da sua cintura.

“Sabes que estou feliz de estar aqui contigo, não preciso dizê-lo.” pensou nisso um tempo. “E também estou feliz de estar com os meninos. Gosto deles muito.”

“E eu gosto de ti quando estás com eles.” respondeu Hikaru, a sorrir-lhe e a suspirar, satisfeito. “E de qualquer forma, eu também estou feliz.”

Ficaram abraçados nos degraus, a comer melancia e depois a juntar-se outra vez ao meninos.

Hikaru sentiu-se estranho em princípio, mas depois reconheceu a sensação agradável.

Era a sensação de família, lá com Yuya.

Era a sensação melhor do mundo.


End file.
